


BTS - How they would use their fingers on you (Best to Worst)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [35]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gen, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (best to worst, most to least etc.)





	BTS - How they would use their fingers on you (Best to Worst)

**1\. J-Hope**

Hoseok, is the most erratic and energetic when it comes to fingering. He has beautiful, long fingers and he knows how to use them. He would begin by messaging and manipulating your clit with the tips of his fingers, before sliding his hand downwards, inserting two fingers and curving them against you until he naturally finds your G-spot. Out of everyone, he knows to follow the curves of your body closely. He would love to watch your face as he fingered you, watching your expressions closely and knowing the effect he was having on you. He wouldn’t be able to help but smile widely as he frantically rubbed your inside wall using his two fingers, using his entire arm to push in and out. He’d be the most likely to make you have a vaginal orgasm through fingering alone. Although he would occasionally stick to your rubbing your clit, he more frequently goes for your cunt and would frequently make you squirt, much to your own surprise; your orgasms would be absolutely mind-blowing and violent to the point they were almost painful as your walls contract around his hooked fingers.

**2 - V**

This guy is so good at fingering. You could survive on his finger skills alone. V is ambidextrous, so he would be able to keep switching when one hand gets tired and he needs a break. Sometimes he’d use both hands and both would be equally intense. He would use as many fingers as he could physically put inside of you, and pump them back and forth incredibly quickly, hitting your G-Spot easily with his long digits as he filled you up. Sometimes he would use both hands, contorting you to spread yourself wide for him, with one frantically rubbing your clit while the other works inside of you. It’d be to the point of almost hurting and your orgasm would be rough, sharp and hot, occasionally squirting all over him as he assaulted your most intimate place. He can be gentle too though, but you don’t really know what you’re going to get until you get down to it. Sometimes he’d end up just teasing you and never going through with fingering you into a full blown orgasm.

 

**3 - RM**

Namjoon fingering you would feel really intimate. He knows that you need stimulation in more than one place and has a great technique to get you off. You’d be kissing, standing face to face, and he would slide his hand down your pants and cup you as he slipped in two fingers. He’d use his free hand to apply pressure against your lower back or arse and push you closer into his palm, so there was no gap between your pussy and his hand. You’d instinctively move against him so that you could grind slightly and stimulate your clit with his palm as he pumps in his fingers. He’d make out with you and be super turned on by your moans. You’d both be super whispery and breathy and he would be determined to make you orgasm on every occasion, either using his fingers, mouth or a combination of both.

 

**4 - Suga**

This man has devastatingly beautiful hands which would get you all hot and bothered before he even touches you. Yoongi is very difficult to place on the list as he prefers to make you orgasm using his tongue technology. He does, however, love to finger you as part of foreplay and during sex, to ensure you orgasm. He is not afraid to spend time on you and does not rush. There would be a mixture of really delicate, exploitative touches and then times where he penetrates you hard or focuses on your clit. His hands have proven to be very flexible (often being able to hold many objects at a time and using his musician fingers to play the piano) which would allow him to use his fingers inside of you while rubbing your clit with his thumb. He would often use at least two or three fingers to stretch you in preparation for sex and would take his time, not wishing to hurt you but at the same time wanting you to feel filled and stretched. Of all the members, he would be able to make you orgasm from your clitoris the quickest using his fingers without little fuss or mess, but he would usually only do so during sex as his forte belongs to his tongue and he would be unlikely to make you squirt or orgasm vaginally.

 

**5 - Jin**

Jin loves stimulating your clit with his fingers as part of foreplay or as an act on its own, loving to lay on his side with you beneath him so he can watch your every expression and whisper in your ear how much he loves you during the act. He would spend the time to remember every single part of your body, committing it to memory. He would be super slow at first, using one or two fingers to circle and tap on your clit before slowly pushing them into your opening. It would surprise you both when and if you came, because it would be a bit hit and miss. Jin doesn’t really aim to make you cum this way but loves it when you do. The experience is more about making you feel good and exploring your body.

 

**6 - Jungkook**

With Jungkook the first time would probably be through the underwear. He would spend a while feeling you and rubbing you through your wet panties until he got a little bit more brave and slipped a finger inside of you. Because of the way he starts, he takes a little time to find your sweet spots and wouldn’t know the best way to stimulate your clit. He’d be more into rubbing the general area, which is effective to a certain extent, but then would use fingers inside you too once he could feel you getting wetter beneath him. He would usually only stick to one or two fingers unless you instructed him otherwise as he does not want to hurt you. He is very attentive to your needs and would often ask you to guide him through what you liked or didn’t like. His enthusiasm for the act is a huge turn on and you know he is willing to finger you to orgasm, even if it would take him all night. Part of the pleasure would be watching his beautiful face as he touched you, and you would get off on seeing Jungkook do something dirty to you.

**7 - Jimin**

Jimin loves fingering you as part of foreplay to get you in the mood to take his cock. His fingers would tease your clit delicately, rubbing around the nub in soft circles before dipping shallowly into your cunt. He would use two fingers to stretch you for him, but would prefer to focus on your clit as he knows this would get the best reaction from you and make you beg him for more. He would stick to a routine which he knew you loved but would spice things up with a little mild dirty talk during; calling you beautiful and sexy as he watched you arch your back beneath him. Although he would not always be able to make you orgasm, he would get you heated and ready for the main act.


End file.
